The Bison
}} The Bison is a semnipotent buffalo prominent in Dozerfleet Comics. Primarily the villain protagonist of The Bison and its sequels, he has also warranted mention in Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry and nearly visited the world of Camelorum Adventures. Due to the Percolation Wave, a copy of him was created inside Earth-12131-F, allowing a conceptual sprite to exist of him of what he'd look like as a playable character in Marvel: Avengers Alliance on the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki. He is easily one of the most powerful and terrifying creatures in all of Dozerfleet Comics, bearing seemingly unlimited power and very few weaknesses - while still mostly retaining the mind of a beast. He was originally created by the Dozerfleet founder's brother as a gaming token, but has since gone through numerous revisions to achieve his present form. Powers and weaknesses Powers * Slurping: He can activate Kirby-style super-suction to inhale his enemies, as well alter the space between atoms in the victims' bodies to temporarily shrink them down while consuming them. This allows him to consume targets up to five times his size. The power of the stomach portals to Africa is referenced as an explanation for how the Bison can afford to consume so many enemies without exploding, and partially explains how he can even slurp large military missiles intended for blowing him up - without showing any ill effects. Yet, the use of them is seldom depicted in terms of showing where victims end up. If he finds the location in the sky over Africa where his victims get teleported to, he can swallow them as they fall from the sky, thus putting them through the "Slurp Cycle." Unlike Kirby, swallowing victims does not allow the Bison to copy their abilities. * Stealth mode: The Bison can turn his eyes back to their original form, allowing him to impersonate regular wildlife. When he leaves this "stealth" mode, however, his eyes glow red and he flies without raising his hooves. * Clairvoyance: The Bison seems to intuitively know when others are talking about him. * Super speed / strength: He has no trouble at all smashing through buildings or flying at supersonic speeds. Combined with some of his other abilities, he can use this to gain partial control over the weather, such as creating tornadoes. He also flies without raising his hooves, as a defiance of normal thought patterns about how creatures are supposed to fly. * Immortality / Invincibility: Unless the "Kill the Bison Permission Clause" is fulfilled, none may so much as injure the Bison, let alone kill him. It is unknown for how long the Bison may live a single lifetime, though it appears that he can endure many generations, so long as the Stone of Bovinil Peril is bound to his essence. * Consciousness projection: Unless the "Gone Beyond the Bison Clause" is fulfilled, whoever kills the Bison will become possessed by the Stone of Bovinil Peril, and will slowly lose their soul and have the Bison's soul seize control of their bodies. The victim will slowly transform into a bison, thus becoming the new host body entirely. Therefore, "whoever kills the Bison, becomes the Bison." * Plasma / laser eyes: The Bison can fire eye beams for a variety of reasons, mostly to incinerate enemies with. However, he has used this power on steel beam building supports to create his own 9/11-style destruction of skyscrapers he targets. * Tesseraction: He can seemingly teleport to certain places, in a pinch, though it exhausts him. This allows him to get places faster, when even his supersonic flight can't get him there fast enough. * Soul mutilation: The Bison can stare at a victim and force that victim to think about him enough to create a psychosomatic burning sensation that gives the victim the impression of their own soul burning in Hell. Enough of this torture can put the victim in shock, and kill them for real. * Telepathy: The Bison can link his mind with a limited number of other minds, knowing thoughts and planting disturbing thoughts in others. * Mind control: Those the Bison links his mind to are sometimes able to be controlled by him, becoming "possessed" by the Bison and forced to do his bidding. Usually, this compulsion also leads to victims trying to excuse their actions by invoking the Bison's name. They will scream his name out right before doing some horrible thing, informing everyone that the Bison is making them do it. The after effects of "Bisonic possession" may lead to prolonged instability or outright insanity in the victim, requiring hospitalization. ** Power induction: Victims of Bisonic possession are often temporarily imbued with random bizarre abilities themselves, increasing the damage that the Bison can inflict on an area simply by virtue of his mind slaves allowing his influence to be in more than one place at a time. * Red-hot hoofing: He can turn his hooves into red-hot irons, and use them to hoof enemies with, branding them for life or even killing them. Weaknesses * Stone of Bovinil Peril dependency: If separated from the Stone of Bovinil Peril somehow, it will be fully restored -including the Malice Engine (which drives the Bison to randomly pick targets for torment.) The Bison himself will cease to be; yet the Stone may bond with any other bovine-like lifeform that gets too close to it. The stone becomes nigh-invulnerable, but immobile, and must be close enough to a bovine lifeform to convince said bovine-like being to put the stone in its mouth. This new bovine will become a new host, until the Stone finds another host it deems more worthy of itself. It has a preference for buffalo - particularly bulls. If allowed to get to another male buffalo host, the Stone will bond, and the Bison will live again. * Oxygen dependency: If deprived of oxygen for long enough, the Bison can be separated from the Stone of Bovinil Peril. In spite this, he has been known to use his stomach portals to absorb oxygen from the atmosphere over Africa, as well as being able to transfer some of it to his lungs through a similar portal system. Because of this, he can remain in orbit for long periods of time before having to return to Earth to breathe normally. He also can only visit the moon for a short amount of time, and cannot travel into deep space without some form of outside assistance. He cannot threaten deep sea creatures for extended periods of time. * Beyondness sensitivity: If anyone does find an elusive way to go "beyond" the Bison, then they are immune to him for 48 hours. He can only kill the "beyond" individual through indirect means, as all his physical attacks will deflect somehow in that time period. If he attempts to burn the soul of someone who is beyond, then it will simply have no effect. If he tries to ram the beyond individual, a force field will envelop that individual, and the Bison will simply "bounce off." This can make him very frustrated, to the point of destroying as many proxy targets as possible to vent his anger. * "Sears Tower Come to Abu Dhabi, and Two Dice Roll Thirteen": A set of seemingly impossible feats are randomly arranged each time the Bison is incarnate. Both of these must be fulfilled - in a very specific order - before someone gains temporary privilege to be able to kill the Bison. If said individual meets these requirements, but fails to go beyond the Bison first, then that individual will become possessed by the Bison. A male will eventually lose his soul and his body will become the Stone's new host, slowly transforming him into a new Bison body. Thus, "Whoever kills the Bison, becomes the Bison." If the slayer is female, her male next-of-kin will become the Bison instead. And she will be killed by the Bison out of revenge for having killed him. (To date, Tomi Himada is the only known Bison slayer. And he suffered by becoming the Bison's second incarnation, since he failed to go beyond first.) If the individual with killing privilege does go beyond first, then the Stone will be separated from the Bison, effectively killing him until the Stone can bond with another bison. Character bio Personality The Bison usually lies around, behaving like an ordinary field buffalo. But when he feels threatened, senses that someone in the world is "profaning" his name, or just plain doesn't want to allow someone to succeed in life, he comes out of his place in hiding and swallows them or kills them in whatever fashion he sees fit. After this, they usually end up inside his stomach, where they are either regurgitated later, sent through a portal of some sort to a place in Africa - 20,000 feet in the air, or are digested. They die, and then the Bison, if there are no more victims on his hit list, returns to the plains and eats grass. The Bison has been known to use his horns to carve his initials into the backs of victims whom he elects to hoof to death. Development Inspiration The Bison's story originated as a comical joke between two brothers whilst shooting rubber bands at plastic army men. A plastic toy bison was often an additional object that was placed amongst the soldiers. If one did not take out the bison successfully, then all the army men would fill up again for that side and the other side not having rights to the bison would have to start over. In 1998, a mythology for the world of the Bison first surfaced, particularly to attempt to explain just how he developed the odd habit of flying through the air and swallowing men like spaghetti noodles. By 2005, much of Bison mythology was established, though there are conflicting accounts as to his exact origins. It was later revealed that a plastic bison figure from J's kindergarten class first inspired him to create the character's original incarnation. However, that figurine got trapped behind the vent, and was never seen again. Early version In his story's original incarnation, the Bison was an omnipotent (or semnipotent) buffalo who "walked in" on the 8th day of creation. Resembling any other bison, he was nevertheless gifted with godlike superpowers and superhuman intelligence. From the beginning of time onward, he served as a source of frustration for anyone who grew too successful in life. It was established early-on that he could fly, though he did so without raising his hooves. ("Because he's not Superman!") He could force-shrink objects to miniature size to aid in "slurping" them, which he achieved with a Kirby-like super-suction. His plasma/laser eyes functioned similar to Superman's heat vision. Smashing through buildings and melting the beams 9/11-style was not something he would shy away from. He could even tesseract between two locations if he were unable to fly there fast enough. He was not above using "acid dung" to incinerate the flesh of his victims in this early take. Telepathy enabled him to be "of one mind" with certain other beings, thus developing a hive mind system that gave him eyes and ear all over the world. Characters who were imbued into the hive mind became extremely difficult to injure or kill, and could summon the Bison for backup if threatened. Each character joining the One Mind also inherited a bizarre superpower from him - something latter versions were able to do upon "possessing" someone. "The Brudders," for example, became a sort of mafia of men who had become so cartoonish and misshapen because of their affiliation with the Bison, they hardly looked human. They became the Bison's "secret police," along with a talking ferret named Ferreto. Their job was to scout the world for those who didn't respect the Bison, and force that region to learn to respect the Bison's name...or else! The early Bison had no "Sears Tower Come to Abu Dhabi, and Two Dice Roll Thirteen" clause. He was simply immortal and invincible. There was no way to go "beyond" him short of being God. His fur contained enough "special information" and power in it alone to overload the most sophisticated data processors and supercomputers on Earth. He did not need to breathe, and could even travel through space in zero time, destroying entire stars if he so desired. He could also pass through Hell undetected. He was forced to wander Physicalia, because Hell was afraid he'd take over. He was a misunderstood being trying to proclaim of his own twisted sense of righteousness in the original version. In the Dozerfleet version, he is for all practical purposes a monster in the same relative vein as King Kong or Godzilla, just more power in a smaller package. His acid dung is never mentioned in the Dozerfleet version, and his mind reading power has been significantly amplified to include "soul burning" and temporarily "possessing" some of his victims. The "One Mind" is reinterpreted as being those he gives bizarre powers to, that he either lacks the ability to express himself or else normally chooses not to use. These are the victims he possesses, in a manner similar to how Apocalypse does this in X-Men-related media. An example would be when he forced a man being chased by the cops to invoke the Bison's name while possessed. The Bison-influenced man turned around and started breathing fire, instantly engulfing the entire police squad in flames before blowing up several cars and even setting a building on fire. Appearances in other media See also * The Bison * The Bison Reborn * The Bison Dilemma * The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing External links * The Bison at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki Category: Dozerfleet supervillains Category: Bison characters Category: The Bison Category:Characters